okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Episode
Meet a vampire fairy girl Have you ever wondered where all the monsters are?Here it is, halfway around the world, in a beautiful country called Transylpenia.The witches and monsters and fairies who lived in Transylvania and Pennsylvania have lived happily ever after in this country, which was once united.When the king and Queen disappeared years ago, the country was declared a Democratic Kingdom.The country is now run by a vampire named Dennis, who is unstable but kind-hearted. Meet a vampire fairy girl Anyway...Grimlous, a retired magician who lives in the country, finds an abandoned baby in a basket in front of the door of Grimlous on his way to his castle when he enters the school summer break where he is headmistress again.The baby was a sweet little vampire fairy.Grimlous searches for the baby's parents for days, but when he can't find them, he decides to raise and raise this sweet girl.She loves that baby and raises it like her own daughter.She named her Kristena Julieca,but she usually called her sweet bat.As the years pass, the little girl begins to grow and grow beautiful.But his greatest trait was that he was too smart to finish elementary school in such a short time.More he had already learned to read and write in many languages and basic mathematics before he started school. As a half-fairy, she was also an ice fairy.He learned to control his power very quickly.He made beautiful sculptures and crystals out of ice and snow.He had mystical powers as a vampire.He had the power to teleport,turn into a bat,become invisible,hyperspeed,telekinesis,be able to stop anyone or persons he wanted, and read minds.But he used his powers mostly to help his friends at school and to become a hero. One day they went to the burning fireplace to tell a new tale to the grimlous granddaughter...(Coming soon) Tüm canavarların hiç nerede olduğunu merak ettiniz mi?İşte burada,dünyanın öbür ucunda Transilpenya adlı güzel bir ülkede.Transilvanya ile Pensilvanya da yaşayan cadı ve canavarları ve de perilerin bir zamanlar sonra birleştirilen bu ülkede uzun zamandır mutlu mesud yaşıyorlardır.Kral ve Kraliçesi yıllar önce ortadan kaybolunca ülkede demokratik krallık ilan edilir.Ülkeyi şu anda dengesiz ama iyi kalpli olan Dennis adlı bir vampir yönetirmiş. Bir vampir peri kız tanışın Neyse...Ülkede yaşayan emekli bir büyücü olan Grimlous o gün yine müdiresi olduğu okul yaz tatiline girince şatosuna giden Grimlous kapısının önünde bir sepetin içinde terk edilmiş bir bebek bulur.Bebek küçük ve tatlı bir vampir periydi.Grimlous günlerce bebeğin ailesini arar ama bulamayınca bu tatlı kızı büyütüp yetiştirmeye karar verir.O bebeği çok sever ve kendi kızı gibi büyütür.Adını Kristena Julieca koyar ama genellikle ona tatlı yarasam derdi.Yıllar geçtikçe küçük kız büyümeye ve güzelleşmeye başlar.Ama en büyük özelliği aşırı zeki olmasıydı ilkokulu çok kısa sürede bitirecekti.Daha okula başlamadan birçok dilde okumayı ve yazmayı ve temel matematiği öğrenmişti bile. Yarı peri olarak da bir buz perisiydi.Gücünü kontrol etmeyi çok çabuk öğrenmişti.Buzdan ve kardan çok güzel heykeller ve kristaller oluştururdu.Vampir olarak mistik güçleri vardı.Işınlanma,yarasaya dönüşme,görünmez olma,hiper hız,telekinezi,istediği kişiyi veya kişileri durdurabilme ve zihin okuyabilme gücüne sahipti.Ama güçlerini genelde okulda arkadaşlarına yardım etmek için ve bir kahraman olabilmek için kullanıyordu. Bir gün Grimlous torununa yeni bir masal anlatmak için yanan şöminenin başına geçtiler. Category:1st.Season 1. section Category:First post display: attention may include spoilers! Category:Preview or preliminary information: for fans only Category:Special preview: attention may include spoilers!!!Preliminary information for fans...